


Sun to Rot

by WiziTheKid



Series: To Someone Beautiful Far Far Away [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiziTheKid/pseuds/WiziTheKid
Summary: There are glimpses of what has been a kaleidoscope of dances, towering colorful tents and glittering rivers in the sky. It's a familiar feeling, so distant and real.
Series: To Someone Beautiful Far Far Away [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945156





	Sun to Rot

Caine Br’yl, age 17. Second year, Hero class A of South Coast Academy. Made it to the final tournament. The final round is a 1v1, against UA class 2A Bakugou Katsuki of the International Provisional License Exam: To knock their opponent out of the ring with little physical damage (structural damage is acceptable). 

He grumbled silently at his opponent’s hero uniform. His uniform and gear were quite simple and tactical for his quirk, but god damn did he want bazookas attached to his forearms. His opponent glared daggers into his soul as the two waited for their proctor’s signal. In the stands above were their classmates, teachers and potential sponsors. Their final performance had to fit not only the exam’s standards, but go above and beyond the audience’s expectations.

“Begin!”

Explosions popped through the air. Caine dug his hands into the gray concrete and heaved a massive slab, creating a wall between himself and his opponent. His opponent, a filthy mouth blond, blasted himself across the arena at a high speed.

“Crap!” Caine muttered under his breath.  
\-----------------------  
“You think that will stop me?” Bakugou Katsuki hollered. His palms slapped against the concrete wall and immediately decimated the obstruction into pieces. Chunks of boulders and dust showered down violently. 

Bakugou’s opponent was no longer among the debris. Glancing around, he blasted away the boulders and assessed the situation. For a second, he thought of UA’s sports festival from nearly two years ago. It's a possibility that his opponent possessed a similar gravity manipulation quirk or is just freakishly strong. The shadows at his feet grew larger and darker. Looking up, massive slabs of concrete fell. Raising his hands, he instantly blew them to smithers.

“Keep tearing up the floor! I’ll destroy everything you throw at me!” He’s training his temper but this was just getting ridiculous.

Slabs came from the sides and from above. As he blasted the slabs into boulders and debris, he was suddenly on his ass outside of the arena boundary.

“Stop! Caine Br’yl wins the final round.”

Shocked, he looked back into the bounds to his former spot. A large chunk of concrete occupied his former location, about his size and weight. The round lasted less than five minutes.

Later, Midoriya, the damn nerd, was babbling about the potential quirks Bakugou’s opponent might have. The nerd could not see much of the quirk because of his classmate blasting through concrete, causing obstructions for the viewing audience. Both, for the moment, were unable to figure out the quirk.  
Their theory; likely an enhancement quirk, that strengthens the body physically OR a mutation that supports a speed or teleport quirk.   
\------------------

"Caine Br'yl. South Coast Academy, class A with a focus in Support Gear." He fist bump the grouchy blond. "You freaked the living hell out of me with that explosive quirk! That was a great fight. Hope we get to rematch one day."

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrote the entire original post.
> 
> I'm gonna introduce my OCs in this portion and include them in all my other stories linked to his series. Thanks for reading.


End file.
